Repetition Coded Compression (RCC) is a technology invented by the present inventor to increase compressibility of data. RCC is disclosed in the two previously filed cross-related applications, the contents of which are herein incorporated by reference.
RCC achieves a very impressive level of compression based on coding repetitions. For example, consider this data sequence of pixel values, where each pixel is represented by 8 bits:
Data Sequence:10101098891010Bit Plane:011001001Value Stored:1098910
Using RCC, the data sequence is able to be compressed by 32% in this example.
RCC is a visually lossless compression technique and is also pixel-to pixel lossless with zero means square error (MSE). Unlike other compression algorithms, RCC does not require floating point conversions or quantization which eliminates truncation, approximation and quantization errors.
However, there is a need to extend and enhance RCC for use in certain computing environments and applications.